


"Why him?"

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Friend Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confusion, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Feels, Hurt Liam, Hurt Theo Raeken, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Six of Crows, Jealous Liam, M/M, Miscommunication, Missions Gone Wrong, Mistakes, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo is crazily in love with Liam, as we all know, and on one increasingly terrible day rashly decides to make a move, just turns out it's not on Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	"Why him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have no idea what this is, but it's longer, took me ages to write, and made me cry. It's kinda dramatic I guess, a lot less humourous than I usually write lmao but I do hope you like it. I hate writing Stiles as a villian, him and Liam are my favourite characters, but it had to be done :(
> 
> This is actually loosely based off a Wylan/Jesper parellel, slightly switched up, from the Six of Crows duology. I love them so much so wanted to write this, although I know it's already been done. Seriously, wepser are too cute 🥺
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, it took me years :)

“This is a stupid idea.” Nolan groaned, tugging at Liam’s clothes clinging uncomfortably to his fair skin, his forehead breaking out into a cold sweat.

“It’s our best bet.” Scott grimaced, he wasn’t fully enthusiastic about the risk level involved either, but the odds were in their favour, and it should all work if everything went to plan. It had to work. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to be stuck looking like him.” Nolan moaned, turning to stare at a thoroughly unimpressed Liam, arms crossed and blue eyes glinting.

“You should be ecstatic.” Liam smirked and Theo, who was standing close by his side, their elbows grazing each others, laughed softly, eyes glazing over as he looked down at the beta. Interesting, Stiles’ eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Not only are you taking on Liam’s physical appearance, but you’ll also have to mimic his mannerisms as well as you can Nol.” Mason explained.

“Great. Multiple Liams. Just when I thought one was bad enough.” Theo rolled his eyes, to which Liam punched him playfully on the shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips. Stiles raised his eyebrows, and turned to Scott accusatively. The alpha just sighed, he really didn’t have time for Stiles’ shit right now. 

“Are you sure Nolan can pull this off, I mean, come on, let’s be fair, could there ever be anyone that could remotely come close to matching this level of perfection?” Liam sighed dramatically, eyes still glinting. He then noticed a miniscule spider on Scott’s floor, squealed, and practically launched himself at the unprepared chimera, who’s eyes widened but hastily caught him bridle style mid fall. “Ahhhh!”

“I’m perfectly sure Nolan of all people will manage it just fine.” Corey sighed, looking the teenager up and down in the arms of the slightly dazed Theo. Liam followed his gaze, up to Theo’s face, realised the position they were in, blushed furiously and lunged away, avoiding eye contact. 

“So how long will he have to look like Liam?” Malia asked, interrupting the awkward silence. 

“As long as it takes the remaining hunters to believe that Nolan’s gone for good.” Lydia explained. “A couple of days maybe? Hopefully not too long.”

“Hopefully.” Nolan groaned. They all ignored him. 

“Ok then, Liam, you want a ride home?” Theo offered, willing his heartbeat to steady as it raced purely at the thought of the boy alone with him again in his truck.

Theo had avoided the whole being homeless deal around the pack, he didn’t think they even knew. Good. That’s how he liked it. That’s how it needed to remain. He didn’t want pity or anyone feeling sorry for him, nor did he deserve the inevitable hospitality Liam would offer him upon learning of his lack of a home. Shit, he hardly deserved being even allowed within fifty feet of him, let alone the budding friendship they’d developed. A small part of Theo just hoped it would grow to be something more. Ok fine, a very large part. Pretty much every ounce of him. 

“Take Nolan with you. Liam should slip him the elixir now before you get home. Just make sure you remember to keep one of you away from your mom at all times.” Stiles butted in pointedly, and although he wasn’t supernatural, he was obviously reading Theo better than the rest of them. He always did. And it’s safe to say he wasn’t a massive fan of what he was seeing. 

“Ok,” Theo said lowly, through gritted teeth, biting his tongue to prevent himself from calling the human something he would regret later. “Can you be quick Nolan?” 

“Let me just savour the last few moments I have looking even slightly attractive.” Nolan snapped, sticking his ass out in front of Scott’s bedroom mirror and admiring his appearance. “I’m going to really miss you man.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Nolan. You’ll be back to normal in a few days, you’re the one who tried to shoot us all, this is your punishment.” Corey rolled his eyes at the pouting human. 

“Is it seriously just me who thinks that this is more a reward then a punishment?” Liam looked around at his pack. 

“Sure Li.” Mason agreed, patting his best friend on the back supportively. 

“Personally I think he’s getting a real down grade.” Theo shrugged. 

“Theo...” Scott’s eyes flashed red warningly, very unnecessarily, at the insult. It was also safe to say that Theo hadn’t been given a hero’s welcome to the pack, nor was he given one at all in fact, and all the older pack were still incredibly cautious with what to let the chimera get away with. They also definitely didn’t understand Liam and Theo’s relationship, especially the way they talked to each other, well, maybe bar Stiles. 

“Chill Scotty, it’s called being friendly.” Theo shrugged, smirking slightly at the way Liam had stood in front of him protectively, as if to shield him from his alpha. 

“Maybe too much so.” Stiles muttered bitterly under his breath. 

“I’d really appreciate not giving my mom a heart attack if I’m late home, so can Nolan just drink the damn thing already?” Liam prompted impatiently. He shoved the small glass bottle, clear and corked, with a thin, green-brown liquid swirling within, into Nolan’s shaking hands. 

The human gulped, looked around the room once, uncorked the bottle, and took a healthy swig. He immediately gagged, bringing a hand to his face. However, said hand had begun contorting rapidly, the skin darkening ever so slightly and stretching. His whole body was doing the same, stretching and bubbling violently as it changed colour and the boy shrunk, a low groan emitted from Nolan’s ever so slightly enlarged lips. 

“That’s so gross.” Mason squirmed, hands over his eyes. 

“I think it’s done.” Malia said to Nolan, he was no longer gurgling, and was now just shaking violently as he stood next to Liam. 

“No shit Sherlock.” He snapped.

It had worked, and it had worked well. There was Liam, and then there was Liam standing right next to him too. It was uncanny, he’d practically been multiplied on the spot, and the two boys even stood with the same fed up stance. The rest of the pack just stood and stared at the two identical teenagers, rendered speechless. Well, apart from Theo that is. He just looked thoroughly unimpressed. 

“It’s got his eyes and hair wrong.” Theo said. “Liam’s eyes are a brighter blue and this,” He pointed at a brown curl on the right side of Nolan’s face, “is meant to be on the left.”

“Ok...” Corey looked confused, and Liam blushed a bright shade of red. 

“It was just an observation.”

“Mhm.” Mason scoffed.

“Leave him alone Mase.” Liam glared at his best friend.

“You guys’ relationship scares me.” Malia said. 

“Yeah you’re not the only one.” Scott whispered back to his girlfriend. 

“If you guys are finished I’d really like to go home now.” Liam smiled sweetly at his pack, “Theo?”

“Yeah-“

“Actually I’d like Theo to stay behind for a minute.” Stiles cut in coldly, the mood dampened as he took everyone by surprise. It was rare for Stiles to want to be in the same room as Theo, let alone ask him to stay behind after Liam left. 

“What?” Scott asked, confused by the expression on his best friend’s face. 

“Theo and I just need to have a little talk.” 

Silence. 

Theo looked taken aback, a brief look of vulnerability flashing across his features at those familiarly triggering words, especially coming from someone he’d hurt so much in the past. He transformed from the uptight, confident young man to the scared little boy who’d just drowned his sister, his eyes full of fear, in a split second, and only for a split second. His brain was flooded with memories, ones he’d tried ridiculously hard to leave behind in hell, along with any deeper feelings or deeper thoughts, his only goal had been, and still was to stay alive. Or so he’d thought. So why did Stiles' words make him so afraid? He bit down hard on his lip, drawing a drop of blood, which he licked away as the tear healed instantly. This didn’t go unnoticed though, and Liam growled lowly. 

“What the fuck Stiles?” the beta stepped forward, eyes flashing, Scott looked horrified and the rest of the pack stared at the floor, clearly uncomfortable with the tension in the room. 

“Liam.” Theo commanded, anchoring the young wolf, which also didn’t go unnoticed by the human, causing his expression to sour even more. “It’s fine. Seriously. Here are the keys, drive Nolan back to your house and I’ll meet you back there later.” 

“But we’re taking the truck.” Liam stalled as he caught the keys Theo tossed in his direction. 

“Oh for god’s sake Liam go before Jenna murders me too.” Theo ignored his concern and shepherded the beta and his look alike out the door. He then turned back to look Stiles straight in the eyes, jaw clenched. 

“So can we go or?” Mason asked sheepishly. 

“Yeah, guys, go.” Scott nodded, not taking his eyes off the pair of them, eyes locked. Mason and Corey linked hands and walked out the door, looking concernedly back at the chimera who’d they’d learnt to call a friend. Then went Malia, she just went upstairs though, into Scott’s bedroom, and then after her Lydia. She walked over to Stiles. 

“Go easy on him. Please. Don’t say anything stupid.” She whispered and kissed him lightly, though Stiles barely kissed her back, with his eyes wide open and still staring at the now highly uncomfortable Theo. They broke away, Lydia looked offended, and ran upstairs to join Malia. 

“I think I better stay here..” Scott decided, his head flicking back and forth between the human and chimera. 

“Why am I still here Stiles?” Theo sighed. 

“You know.”

“I really don’t.”

“Then you must really be as dumb as you look.” 

“Rich coming from you Stilinski.”

“I don’t like how you act around Liam.” Stiles finally raised his voice and Scott’s eyes widened. Shit. 

“What?” Theo sputtered, his confident exterior cracked. 

“You know what I mean. And I don't like it." 

“Stiles. I’m his FRIEND.” Theo laughed, cheeks reddening. 

“Cut the bullshit Raeken.” 

“Woah, guys.” Scott stepped in. 

“What do you want from me Stiles?” Theo asked, voice cracking. 

“I want you to realise that Liam deserves better than you. Than what you’ve done. I can't trust you not to hurt him again.” Stiles answered coolly. 

Fuck. Everything in Theo recoiled in hurt, and shame. Because he knew it was true. As much as he tried to convince himself that Liam had forgiven him, that the young beta would look over his flaws, he knew that Stiles was right, Liam deserved better. Theo would always be Theo, right? The same Theo that’d been manipulated into drowning his own sister, that had taken her heart as is own, willing himself to believe that that’s what she’d wanted. He’d always be the same Theo that had killed Scott, that’d completely dismantled Liam’s pack, the Theo that deserved his banishment to the ground. Liam would always be the noble beta, hardworking, earnest and innocent. Theo couldn’t risk himself corrupting this, he couldn’t risk any of it. So as much as it pained him to do so, he nodded slowly in agreement. 

“You’re right.” Theo smiled, eyes swimming. “Thanks Stiles.” He briskly stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. 

“Stiles you're an absolute idiot.” Scott lowered his head into his hands. 

~~

Theo embraced the cold rain coming down in thick, heavy sheets as he ran back to the Geyer house. The cold brought him harshly back to reality, of what was real and what was in his head. His heart was pounding like crazy, and his wolf was roaring angrily inside of him. It took all his strength to keep on running, to keep on going. Stiles had been right. He’d always been right about Theo. Theo would always deny it, he would remain doing so, but deep down he knew it. They all knew it. And to think he’d thought he was actually getting somewhere. 

He got back to the house around eight, and pounded on the door, hoping to get inside before he died of pneumonia, fair enough, he couldn’t get pneumonia, but he was still fucking freezing. The door flung upon, and Theo was greeted by Liam, inches away from his face. 

“Uh Li? You alright there?” Theo laughed uncertainly, unnerved at the look on Liam’s face. It was confident, daring, and all in all very unlike Liam. Was it just the fact he was so shaken right now, or was there something new to his expression? Something that Theo had longed to see on the beta’s features for ages now. Something...hungry and lustful. 

Liam nodded slowly, a smile matching his expression spreading across his face. He stepped closer, they were breathing the same air, and their noses were practically touching. 

“Liam? You sure about this?"

Liam just nodded silently again, and then it happened. Theo was too tired to think rationally, too overwhelmed with emotion from the previous conversation. He leaned forward eagerly, and caught Liam’s lips in his, hand around his waist, the other cupping his face gently. Theo knew this wasn’t right, that he couldn’t possibly be any good for Liam, that he’d regret this later, but then he thought about how long he’d been waiting for this, how badly he’d had wanted to kiss Liam ever since he’d locked eyes with the teenager in the sewers, the teenager that’d brought him out of hell. Both metaphorically and literally. 

He tilted his head back and forth in sync with Liam’s, seeking something more, something passionate, he was permeated with greed.

But instead he got nothing, no spark, no further desire, nothing. Was it Theo that was out of practice, because he knew that that wasn’t how that was meant to feel? Running a hand through a fistful of Liam’s hair, he groaned into the beta’s mouth in dissatisfaction. In disbelief. That wasn’t how that was supposed to have happened. Theo had dreamed of this night after night, there had always been something there, it had been magical even, so what was wrong? Where was that feeling now? Disappointment flooded through him. 

He leaned in again, it was just nerves he was sure. Their lips locked again, with that same speed and searching, but there was nothing. He pulled Liam closer, hands now resting on his shoulders, positioning changes would help, right? But nothing. Still. How? He’d seen Liam and Hayden make out before, he’d seen the passion and hunger behind their kisses. Oh yeah. Liam had actually loved Hayden. That was the difference here. 

They pulled apart after a bit, Theo looking absolutely mortified, what were you supposed to say to someone after that bad a kiss? Especially someone like Liam. The person he'd literally just been told to stay away from. 

Suddenly, he heard a heartbeat pounding from down the hall. Theo turned around to see Nolan, glass shattered in his bloody hand, staring at the two of them, backed into the front door.

“How long have you been there Nol, pervert much?” Theo chuckled awkwardly. 

“I’m pretty sure you’d know that Theo, seeing as you’re the one making out with him.” Nolan, no, shit, Liam snapped, turning his back on them. 

No, god, fuck no. He couldn’t have kissed the wrong guy. Good going Theo, what away to top off today. He’d been the only one that had been able to tell them apart, how had he managed to screw it up? He assumed it must’ve been the fact he was so riled up, but he should’ve known he’d been kissing Nolan when he looked into his eyes and didn’t see the vast sky he usually did, the deep ocean, the safe, warm, velvet blanket. 

This day literally couldn’t get any. fucking. worse. 

“Liam I-“ 

“Save it Theo. Kiss who you want. I honestly couldn’t give a fuck. ” Liam didn’t turn back around, and stormed up the stairs.

“Nolan?!” Theo turned on the shyly grinning teenager in horror. 

“You’re not as good a kisser as I thought you would be.” Nolan stared at his fingernails.

“Why the hell did you do that?!”

“I’ve always wanted to see what Liam saw in you.” He shrugged and waltzed away calmly into the kitchen. “Have fun with that!”

“Son of a bitch.”

~~

“So, we keep the Nolan-Liam hidden for a few days, then what?” Lydia asked. They were back at Scott’s house the next day, discussing their next step. As much as Theo hadn’t wanted to come, he’d been dragged along by Mason, and had spent the entire meeting zero percent listening to Scott, and one hundred percent looking at Liam. He’d caught his eye a couple times, then looked away, hurt. Theo didn’t blame him. He knew the feeling. The uncomfortable stirring in your stomach, the overwhelming urge to punch something. 

“I, um, gotta go guys. See you tomorrow maybe.” Theo butt in, his feelings getting the better of him, plus Stiles’ glares, and he hastily ran out the front door, everyone’s eyes on him. He knew Liam was the one with the right to be upset, no strings attached, not him. The beta needed space, and Theo owed him that at the least. 

“Theo wait!” he spun around to see Liam, hair windswept, standing in front of Scott’s door. “Stop being a cowardly son of a bitch and talk to me.”

“Liam, I know you’re upset right now, and you need to be alone, so please just let me leave you alone.” Theo said, voice wavering with exhaustion. He hadn’t slept a wink last night, how could he? 

“Why’d you do it?” Liam asked calmly. “Why him?”

“Liam I-“

“Look, I’m sorry about Stiles, I’m sorry about everything, but that doesn’t justify it. You knew how much it would hurt me-“

“What if I told you I thought I was kissing you?” Theo cut in softly. It was now or never it seemed. Liam paused, mouth forming a shocked o.

“What?”

“Look, Liam. I really didn’t want you to find out this way, or at all in all truth, but I like you. A lot. As more than a friend. A lot more.” And with that it all came gushing out, every emotion he’d had bottled up, every word he’d refrained from speaking since he’d fallen helplessly for the young werewolf. “And that night you’d wanted me. Well, Nolan had, but I thought it was you. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to look at me like he did. Like all that I’ve done never mattered. Like I was deserving of love.” Theo rambled, tears clouding his vision. “And before you say anything, I know what I did was a shitty move. That I was too worked up to think properly. And I really am sorry Liam.” He finished, looking into those ocean blue eyes, which were also swimming with tears. 

“Why were you never going to tell me?” his voice wavered. 

“Because you’re Liam Dunbar. You deserve the world. And I’m Theo Raeken. I could only ever let you down-"

Theo was cut off by the forceful impact of Liam’s lips crashing on to his, hands snaking round his neck. And there it was. The passion he’d been searching for, the longing, the roaring fire in Theo’s stomach. Liam’s hands made their way down to Theo’s waist as the kiss deepened, their mouths fused together and moving back and forth in sync. It felt like nothing Theo had ever experienced before, he could barely function with Liam’s curls tickling the side of his face, and his hands carefully exploring Theo’s body. It was finally happening. 

They broke apart after what could’ve been years as far as Theo was concerned. Liam’s eyes were twinkling beautifully, and as Theo gazed into them he saw endless possibilities, he saw a future, he saw himself being truly happy. And he smiled. He genuinely smiled for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. 

“If you say that one more time I swear to god I will murder you. You could never let me down Theo. Ever.” Liam whispered, a smile stretching across his face.

“I’m an atheist Liam.” Theo grinned back as Liam groaned. 

“I know.” 

“And I promise I’ll try to believe you.” Theo nodded earnestly. 

“So am I a better kisser than Nolan?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Theo agreed immediately. 

“Good.” Liam looked smug. 

“Stiles isn’t going to be happy about this you know.”

“Fuck Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated xx


End file.
